Fleur pourpre - Sorgue du dernier chemin
by Randall Flag
Summary: Imaginons un instant, rien qu'un instant, que la toute première machination du Comte Olaf ait été un succès... Les choses se seraient peut-être déroulées autrement. Une autre fin possible du premier tome, et de l'histoire des Orphelins. Un possible parmi tant d'autres. Qui sait?


Salut à toi lecteur

Bien qu'étant une autre fin du premier tome, pour mieux apprécier le one-shot, je conseille d'avoir lu plus de tomes des Baudelaire... Tous, si vous voulez ^_^

Profitez bien de votre lecture !

Crédits: Mr Snicket, le génial auteur de cette saga.

* * *

« **Quoi qu'il en en soit, c'est ainsi que débute l'histoire pour chacun d'entre nous: dans l'obscurité, les yeux clos, exactement comme elle s'achève, au fond, ou à peu de choses près, chacun marmottant ses dernières paroles – ou à la rigueur celles de quelqu'un d'autre – avant de glisser de nouveau dans l'ombre, mettant fin à sa propre série de désastreux événements. » **

**Lemony Snicket, ****La Fin**

_**Fleur pourpre – Sorgue du dernier chemin**_

Au dessus des enfants on voit la lune qui luit. Tout autour des enfants il y a la nuit.

De chaque côté de la rue, les façade des maisons se dressaient comme les sombres parois d'une douve. Les étoiles étaient masquées par les fumées de la ville, et seule la lueur de la lune subsistait comme un fantôme blafard et indifférent. Un faible éclairage provenait des fenêtres des habitations, qui jetaient leur lumière crue sur les pavés, laissant entrevoir aux passants des visions brusques d'intérieurs bourgeois inchangés depuis tant d'années. Quelques réverbères jetés au hasard le long des parois avaient un éclat têtu comme s'ils avaient l'espoir de détrôner les ténèbres environnantes, orangé et vacillant devant elles, ce qui renforçait l'impression de cauchemar que ressentait Klaus. Il avait plu. La chaussée s'était faite luisante, et l'air froid sentait la terre, les feuilles humides, bien qu'il n'en eût pas trace à l'horizon.

Klaus avait déjà, dans sa jeune vie, éprouvé des sentiments de peur et d'inquiétude – surtout au cours des dernières semaines – mais à présent il s'agissait du tout nouveau territoire de la terreur dont il venait de franchir les frontières. Il aurait cru réservé à la prose littéraire de propulser ses personnages dans un monde surréaliste tel qu'il le vivait à présent. Mais son angoisse était là maintenant et donnait un nouveau contour aux choses, dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

Pour désolée qu'elle soit, la rue n'était pas déserte. Loin s'en fallait. Depuis les grandes portes du théâtre leur parvenait encore un brouhaha confus et quelques silhouettes s'amassaient devant comme si elles aussi avaient peur de la rue et n'osaient s'y engager.

La stupeur maintenait encore les gens dans l'inertie. Et puis qu'auraient-ils pu faire? Mr Poe ne les avait même pas suivi. Sans doute croyait-il, comme on quitte un restaurant sans payer, pouvoir échapper à l'angoisse de ce qui arrive aux autres.

Les trois enfants étaient entourés par les membres de la troupe. Aussi difformes les uns que les autres, on dirait les créatures d'un cirque de cauchemar, songea Klaus au milieu de son hébétement consterné. Cette idée de cauchemar devenait obsessionnelle. C'était sans doute parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Il marchait docilement car il ne pouvait croire que ce qui leur arrivait était réel. Il voulait tourner la tête vers le visage de ses sœurs, n'y arrivait pas, quelqu'un avait dû clouer son regard sur les parois aux fenêtre aveugles.

Curieusement, ceux de la troupe se taisaient aussi. On aurait dit que leur victoire les déconcertait autant qu'eux. Il faut dire que le succès d'une telle machination était si improbable que personne d'autre n'aurait eu l'idée de la tenter. Une idée digne d'un roman.

Garée à cheval sur le trottoir, il y avait une grande camionnette d'un blanc sale - probablement destinée à transporter les membres subalternes de la cohorte douteuse – et devant elle, une voiture noire et longue comme un corbillard.

C'est alors que l'atmosphère se dégela subitement, et les rires gras, teintés d'une pointe d'hystérie, éclatèrent dans la nuit en battant des ailes autour des enfants comme des oiseaux noirs. La silhouette qui marchait en tête se retourna et d'un mouvement de tête lent, lesté de tout le triomphe du monde, contempla l'ensemble du groupe, sans en voir un seul. Ses yeux luisaient, luisaient dans la lueur tombante du réverbère le plus proche, ce qui lui donnait une expression affamée et étrangement sombre. Sa bouche se tordit en un sourire.

- Allons-y, dit le comte Olaf.

_« __Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la juge, qui assécha ses larmes d'un revers de main. _

_- Voyons, murmura-t-elle. Laissez-moi réfléchir._

_Et elle referma les yeux avec un profond soupir. _

_Alors les orphelins Baudelaire, et tous ceux qui les aimaient bien, retinrent leur souffle tandis que la juge, en silence, examinait la situation. » _

_Ils virent ses yeux se plisser, ses sourcils se froncer. Ses traits se crispèrent, comme si elle avait mal, comme si, quelque part, quelqu'un lui enfonçait une aiguille dans la peau. Elle resta un moment ainsi. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, sa voix était chargée d'un poids intolérable, chacun des mots tombant comme une pierre dans un gouffre. _

_- Cela ne change rien... La loi stipule que les futurs époux doivent signer le document de leur propre main. Violette a beau avoir signé de sa main gauche, celle-ci n'en reste pas moins sa propre main. Il est seulement nécessaire de n'utiliser qu'une seule de ses mains, sans quoi la loi aurait précisé de ses propres mains, ensemble. Le contre argument ne serait valable que si une incapacité physiologique s'appliquait à l'ensemble de la population pour écrire de la main gauche. Or, comme nous avons pu le constater, cela est difficile mais néanmoins possible._

_A la fin de son petit exposé, sa voix s'était étranglée et l'on distinguait les larmes qui brillait dans ses yeux. Son regard était tombé au sol. Elle venait de prononcer une condamnation, et ne l'ignorait pas. _

_- Je... reprit-elle._

_- Nous vous remercions pour votre éclairante intervention, l'interrompit le comte avec un sourire crocodilien. A présent que ce menu détail est réglé, mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes dans l'obligation de vous quitter. Adieu!_

_Et avant que le silence atterré qui était tombé sur la salle ne puisse se rompre, les acolytes filèrent les uns après les autres, avec force hypocrites courbettes, entraînant avec eux les trois orphelins. Juste avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, Klaus jeta un ultime coup d'œil en arrière. Il put distinguer Mr Poe toujours debout, blanc comme un un linge, sa femme à ses côtés avec exactement la même attitude. On les aurait cru frappé par une attaque et prêts à s'effondrer. Leurs visages stupides étaient tordus dans la même grimace d'incompréhension et de dépit. C'était dans la loi, il ne pouvait rien dire. Plus loin, il vit la juge Abbott, qui était retombée sur son fauteuil de juge, sur la scène qu'ils venaient de quitter. Elle regardait toujours à ses pieds. C'était un visage vaincu. Coupable. Il croisa le regard de la femme coiffée en brosse qu'ils avaient observé pendant qu'elle manœuvrait entre les actes le rideau de velours râpé couleur grenat. Il l'oublia presque aussitôt, mais elle compris immédiatement qu'elle aurait mieux fait de détourner le regard plutôt que d'affronter les yeux du garçon. Parfois, bien longtemps plus tard, elle apercevrait des yeux suspendus à des crochets, tournant lentement en l'air et encadrés comme des miroirs précieux dans ses cauchemars, la poursuivant, elle savait que c'était les siens, elle ne pouvait pas leur échapper et était obligée de s'y blesser le regard. _

_Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que les battants ne se referment en claquant sourdement; les spectateurs étaient redevenus des ombres anonymes, sur scène les décors en toc, les rayons des projecteurs ardents. _

- Allons-y, dit le comte Olaf.

Il lança une paire de clé qui scintillèrent à la lumière d'une fenêtre avant que le chauve au long nez ne les attrape au vol, puis vint ouvrir lui-même la portière de la longue voiture noire. Pendant que la troupe déguenillée s'entassait à bord de la camionnette en hurlant toujours convulsivement de rire, il fit un signe impérieux à l'homme aux crochets, aux deux dames au visage poudrés de blanc, et aux orphelins de monter avec lui. Tandis que le comte contournait la voiture pour prendre le volant, l'homme aux crochets eut un geste pour ouvrir la portière côté passager.

- Va à l'arrière. Aujourd'hui, c'est la place de la comtesse.

L'une des femmes pâles gloussa.

- Bien, patron.

Sans un mot, Violette tendit Prunille à Klaus et monta à l'avant. Avec la sensation affreuse que ses jambes allaient s'effondrer sous lui, Klaus s'assit à l'arrière et se retrouva coincé entre l'homme aux crochets et l'une des dames fantomatiques, Prunille sur les genoux. De près, elle n'était pas si fantomatique que ça, car elle empestait le tabac ainsi qu'une odeur de parfum crayeuse qui dissimilait mal celle de vêtements qui n'ont été lavés depuis quelques temps. Durant le court trajet qui séparait le théâtre de la demeure du comte, Klaus observa le visage de sa sœur qui se découpait contre les lumières qui défilaient derrière la fenêtre. Elle semblait encore sous le choc de l'échec de sa ruse au théâtre. Elle ne regardait ni la rue à sa droite, ni le comte à sa gauche, mais droit devant elle. Elle était pâle et défaite.

Par delà le brouillard de son angoisse, il percevait des bribes de conversation sarcastique entre Olaf et son comparse, et devina qu'il arrivaient à destination. Tout se passait trop vite. Ses mains tremblaient. La voiture s'arrêta avec un crissement de pneus malmenés. Déjà, il fallait descendre. Le comte avait visiblement l'intention d'offrir à sa troupe une nuit de fête avant de quitter la ville pour les emporter vers quelque hypothétique destination lointaine.

Une nuit, peut-être, où ils mourraient.

- Bon-on, fit le comte en allongeant le _on_, j'irai retirer l'entièreté du magot à la banque demain.

Un cœur d'acclamations braillardes suivirent cette déclaration.

«En attendant, reprit-il, il va falloir se contenter de ce qu'il y a. Allez vous autres, installez-vous donc pendant que les mômes nous ferons quelque chose à grailler avec les restes.»

En traînant les pieds, tous filèrent s'attabler, ou encore s'affaler dans la grande pièce délabrée qui servait de salon, avec ses fauteuils défoncés et ses canapés miteux. L'homme aux crochets s'approcha des enfants et Klaus tressaillit, mais il se contenta de lui donner une bourrade en direction de la cuisine avant de rejoindre les autres. Klaus se mit à marcher dans cette direction comme si sa progression avait lieu dans une épaisse mélasse qui engluait ses membres. Prunille demeurait étonnamment silencieuse, ce qui plus que tout autre montrait qu'en dépit de son tout jeune âge, elle avait saisi ce que la situation comportait de terrible, et son mutisme était le signe évident de sa peur. D'autant plus qu'elle venait tout juste d'être libérée de la cage à oiseau où on l'avait bouclée au dessus de dix mètres de vide.

Le comte qui avait commencé à gravir les escaliers se retourna, une main sur la rampe crasseuse, comme à regret.

- Toi, tu viens avec moi, dit-il.

Il s'adressait à Violette. Celle-ci leva les yeux et devint encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Fort heureusement, les complices du comte Olaf s'étaient déjà retirés pour boire, sans quoi ce rebondissement n'aurait pas manqué d'entraîner un concert de rires goguenards et atroces. Elle secoua la tête.

- Je ne viendrai pas, fit-elle d'une petite voix, qui ne ressemblait guère à la voix de Violette Baudelaire.

Klaus fit un pas, ouvrit la bouche pour parler et reçu de plein fouet un grand coup sur la nuque assené par l'avant bras de l'homme aux crochets, qui s'était approché furtivement. Il s'effondra. Prunille atterrit à quatre patte sur le sol, amortie par les couches successives de ses vêtements.

- Klaus! Prunille! hurla Violette en se précipitant vers eux.

- Allons, fit le comte Olaf d'une voix pensive.

L'homme aux crochets repoussa Violette et saisit Klaus en faisant passer un crochet dans le tissu au dos du costume marin de théâtre qu'il portait toujours. D'un geste, il hissa le corps inerte dans la cuisine, le laissa retomber à terre, ferma la porte, la serrure et en retira la clef. Il s'empara ensuite de Prunille qui tentait de ramper en direction de sa sœur aînée avant de repartir de là d'où il était venu. Il avait agi si vite que Violette n'eut presque aucune possibilité de l'empêcher.

Elle se retourna vers Olaf qui attendait dans l'escalier, faisant un effort pour retenir ses larmes.

- Ne leur faites plus de mal, lança-t-elle. Ça suffit... nous ne pouvons plus... qu'est-ce que nous vous avons fait? lui demanda-t-elle avec une telle détresse farouche dans la voix qu'il haussa les sourcils. Est-ce que vous n'avez pas eu tout ce que vous vouliez? Pourquoi continuer à s'en prendre à nous? Qu'est-ce que vous tenez tant à nous faire payer?

- Eh bien, c'est une histoire que je te raconterai sûrement un de ces jours, lui sourit le comte. Sois bien sûre de tenir à l'entendre, car elle ne te plaira sans doute pas. Que pensais-tu ? continua-t-il en baissant la voix et en se penchant au dessus des marches, que lorsque ma vilaine machination aurait réussi, je me contenterai de m'emparer de vos sous et de vous laisser partir dans la nature, tranquille jusqu'à la fin de vos jours?

Violette ne répondit rien, son souffle lui semblait avoir disparu tandis qu'un étau s'était refermé sur sa poitrine et son ventre jusqu'à la nausée, par parce qu'elle ne voulait rien répondre ni qu'elle ne trouvait rien à dire, c'était la nausée devant l'horrible monde des adultes, la lâcheté de tous ceux qui sont secrètement complaisant à cette horreur, la sournoiserie de toutes leurs actions.

- Ceci dit, je veux bien te concéder une chose. Tu devrais être désespérée plus souvent, cela te rend d'un charme désarmant. Moi, comte Olaf, je te promets solennellement à toi, Violette Baudelaire, comtesse, de ne pas prendre la vie de ton frère Klaus ni celle de ta sœur Prunille si tu me suis maintenant.

- Je ne vous crois pas, dit Violette d'une voix sans timbre.

- Douterais-tu de ma parole? Cela est compréhensible, mais je ne t'accorderais aucune garantie, tu devras t'en contenter. C'est mon ultime offre.

- Laissez les partir. Laissez les partir tous les deux demain, insista sourdement Violette, les yeux masqués par ses mèches retombée sur son front par dessus son ruban défait. Alors, je vous suivrai.

- On verra. Je prendrais ma décision demain matin. Tu me rends décidément bien indulgent, ce soir. Surtout quand on sait que ta petite mascarade de signature, tout à l'heure, aurais pu me coûter l'héritage. Entre nous, tu devrais te réjouir qu'elle ait échoué, car si ton piège avait fonctionné, je vous aurais retrouvé et vous l'aurais fait payer, et j'aurais tout de même récupéré cet argent. Ne le prends prends pas mal, petite, mais il faut que tu t'y fasse.

L'accès de rage désespérée de Violette était retombé. Elle continuait d'écouter, et peu à peu, sa gorge se nouait, ses yeux se plissaient et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, dissolvant son environnement dans une brume scintillante. Elle se mordit la langue, très fort. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre à sangloter devant le comte Olaf, elle ne voulait laisser céder le dernier rempart de sa dignité. Cette idée se cristallisa dans son esprit, devint un refrain obsédant. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer, je vous en prie, faite que je ne pleure pas, je ne dois pas pleurer!

Olaf s'aperçut peut-être de ses effort, car le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres disparut pour laisser place à une expression grave. D'un ton différent, solennel comme une sentence mais avec un air presque compatissant, il acheva:

- N'ai pas de regret. Tu n'avais aucune chance. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour lutter dans cette partie perdue d'avance, je le reconnais, ne t'en fais donc plus pour ça. Allons, viens maintenant. Je ne vais pas te manger.

Violette jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, entrevit une ultime issue si elle parvenait à y courir et à se jeter au travers, eu l'image de son corps s'abattant sur le pavé et commença à monter les marches. Ce n'est qu'une fois parvenue à la hauteur du comte qu'elle se souvint que, de toute façon, la fenêtre était bien trop basse.

- Les dames d'abord.

Le comte Olaf effectua une parodie de courbette polie en lui faisant signe de passer. Violette ressentit une envie de rire totalement absurde. Elle se dit que c'était probablement le signe que ses nerfs n'allaient pas tarder à lâcher. Il aurait sans doute fallu demander à son frère la raison précise et le mécanisme exact de ces manifestations physiologiques. Peut-être parce qu'elle risquait de ne jamais plus le revoir, une puissante bouffée de nostalgie l'envahit. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il soit là, avec elle, comme ils avaient toujours été ensemble face aux situations sans espoir.

Elle était seule. Elle entra.

La chambre, curieusement, était relativement bien tenue. Garnie de long rideau de velours cramoisi, elle conservait une odeur de renfermé qui flottait dans l'air. Poussière sans âge, plâtre des anciens murs, bois massif qui a traversé les ans, tissus imprégné d'une senteur masculine qui ne s'effaçait plus. Violette avança jusqu'au milieu de la chambre sur le parquet qui grinçait sous ses pas puis s'immobilisa. Le comte la précéda et sans ambages inutiles, ferma la porte. Il alla ensuite tirer les rideaux de velours passés sur la nuit impénétrable, alors que Violette restait debout là où elle s'était arrêtée. Sa haute silhouette fit ensuite volte-face vers elle.

- Je suppose que tu te sens fatiguée. Tu préfères te coucher, n'est-ce pas?

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire? risqua Violette d'une voix hargneuse.

- Ah, comtesse, ton joli minois me ravit à tel point que cela m'ôte l'envie de te faire regretter tes impertinences. Tu ne connais pas ta chance.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça.

- Cette soirée demeurera mémorable, poursuivit Olaf d'un air songeur, en l'ignorant royalement. Que dirais-tu d'un verre avant de se mettre au lit?

Dans un coin, il y avait un meuble qui ressemblait à une sorte de commode en bois brun et pesant. Quelque motifs en arabesque sur le bois, écaillés par le temps, témoignaient d'un passé plus faste en ce qui le concernait.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il fit pivoter un des panneaux de bois qui céda avec un grincement pitoyable et en sortit une longue bouteille contenant un vin sombre tel un sang noir, ainsi que deux verres poussiéreux, qui eux aussi avaient connus des jours meilleurs.

Il posa le tout sur le meuble, servit les deux verres. Il en tendit un à Violette. Elle secoua la tête.

- Je ne dois pas boire... à mon âge. Ce n'est pas bien, fit-elle d'une voix étonnamment rajeunie.

- Avant d'être ton mari, je suis ton père, tu te souviens?. Je te l'autorise.

- Je ne considère pas votre autorisation comme une chose à laquelle je peux me fier.

Olaf poussa un profond soupir qui devint, de lui-même, un rire à la fois incrédule et amer.

- Je n'y crois pas. Tu es vraiment extraordinaire, tu sais?

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Il y a déjà quelques semaines, tu as perdu tes parents. J'imagine que pour toi, tu as été adoptée par un dangereux malfaiteur qui a monté une odieuse machination et dû recourir à la menace pour vous soutirer vos jolis sous – soit dit en passant, je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'en passer par de telles extrémités si vous aviez compris dès le début que la partie était perdue. Tu passes une soirée où cette défaite a été entérinée, et où elle va bientôt être consommée, un soir désastreux où tu as vu une à une vos chances s'éteindre. Pour finir, tu as été séparée de ton frère et de ta sœur et maintenant tu es là. Et après tout cela, après toutes ces calamités et cette désolation – il lâcha une nouvelle rafale de rire exténué – tu semble avoir toujours autant d'espoir en la vie qu'à l'aube du jour où tout a commencé (et devant les yeux Violette apparut une fulgurante et douloureuse vision de plage embrumée et déserte), au point de n'avoir de cesse de résister encore. N'importe quelle autre que toi aurait déjà abandonné avec soulagement pour ne plus risquer de s'attirer un nouveau mal. A bien y réfléchir, il me semble que tu ne mérites pas semblable destin.

- Si vous le pensez vraiment, alors laissez nous partir demain.

Après sa théâtrale tirade, le comte repartit dans un accès de rire, aboiement rauque et sans joie qui lui fit rejeter la tête en arrière tandis que ses yeux sombres étincelaient.

- Pense-tu qu'en ce monde, tous ceux qui ne méritent pas leur funeste sort y échappent pour autant? Moins ils le méritent, petite môme, plus tu peux être certaine que le malheur s'abattra sur eux. C'est ainsi que marche le monde. Lorsque j'ai dit que tu étais hors du commun, tu en as déduis que j'allais – comment as-tu dit? - te laisser partir?

- Laissez Klaus et Prunille! Vous n'avez pas besoin d'eux!

- Tu commences à devenir agaçante.

Le comte fit quelques pas en se rapprochant. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sourire sur son visage. Violette fit un pas en arrière.

«Si tu savais combien ta certitude d'être dans le vrai est ridicule, combien ta belle croyance que toi, ton binoclard de frère et ton horreur de petite sœur, sont d'innocents agneaux qui luttent avec courage contre l'affreux malfrat qui désire s'emparer de leur héritage – justement mérité! - et contre les vilains adultes qui ne leur viennent pas en aide est éloignée de la réalité, si tu savais ce que tu es vraiment et d'où vient cet argent que vous ont légué tes chers parents, si tu savais ce qu'ils...»

- Ne parlez pas de mes parents! cria soudainement Violette. Vous ne...

Le comte avait tant pris d'élan que l'air siffla près de sa main quand il la ramena en avant. Son poing heurta de plein fouet la pommette de Violette avec un bruit sourd comme celui d'un marteau enveloppé de plusieurs épaisseurs de tissus heurtant un mur. Projetée en arrière, la jeune fille heurta le mur et s'affaissa sur elle-même, une main sur la joue. Depuis le sol, elle leva les yeux vers Olaf.

Elle trouvait étonnant, depuis son entrée dans la pièce, qu'il ait fait preuve de tant de calme et de courtoisie, elle qui pensait qu'il allait s'empresser de savourer sa victoire avec sa violence coutumière. Avec une sorte d'accablement terrifié, elle se demanda si le moment était finalement venu.

C'était la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un portait la main sur elle.

Le visage d'Olaf avait une expression incertaine, sans aucun plaisir sadique comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Il semblait avoir agit sous le coup d'une réelle colère.

- Je parlerais de tes parents si j'en ai le désir. Je connais bien plus de choses sur eux que tu n'en sauras jamais, des choses si terribles que tu ne soupçonnes même pas qu'elles fussent liées à eux... et à moi.

Silence.

«Tu penses que je te mens. Ah! Pauvre enfant, tu ne connais rien de l'histoire. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es intelligente, tu comprendras bien assez tôt. La vie se chargera de te faire perdre cette arrogance. Malheureusement, il se trouve que ce soir, je suis le premier à accomplir ce rôle. Je le regrette. A présent, debout.»

Elle se leva sans mot dire, une main toujours plaquée contre sa joue meurtrie, où une goutte de sang avait coulé comme une larme. Le comte Olaf pris cette main dans la sienne, la rapprocha de lui et la contempla pensivement. Violette était si apathique qu'elle n'eut même pas un geste de recul. De son autre main, il caressa ses cheveux bruns, puis le bout de ses doigts vint effleurer les traits de son visage. L'arcade sourcilière, l'arrête du nez, le bout du nez, les joues pâles avec la droite tâchée de sang, les paupières nacrées et presque transparente qui frémissaient à la manière de deux ailes de papillons, les petites lèvres aux contours bien dessinés, ressortant sur la peau claire comme deux cerises posées sur le sucre glace. Ou du sang.

Ce fut tout.

Les mains d'Olaf retombèrent à la façon d'oiseaux trop épuisés pour continuer à voler.

- Tu es bien jeune, finit-il par dire en regardant un point dans le lointain, quelque part au-dessus de son épaule.

Il semblait s'adresser à lui-même, ou encore à quelque petit fantôme invisible de l'aînée des Baudelaire.

«Il me semble... je ne peux exiger de toi une nuit de noce, n'est-ce pas? Ne souillons pas davantage cette soirée d'automne. Mais bien sûr je n'ai pas besoin de demander, après notre cérémonie de mariage, si tu accepte un chaste baiser en guise de souhait bonne nuit... Ah! soupira-t-il de nouveau d'une voix rauque et étouffée.

Son regard revint vers elle et il se produisit une chose étrange: un instant, il parut lui-même au bord des larmes, un air de gravité mêlé de de tristesse sur son visage soudain las.

- Racontez-moi, alors, fit-elle d'une voix qui ne s'élevait guère au-delà du murmure.

- Que dis-tu?

- Alors, racontez-moi l'histoire. Dites-moi. J'accepte si vous promettez de le faire ensuite.

Olaf reprit son air sardonique.

- Tu trouve que tu n'as donc pas assez souffert ce soir? Cela ne servirait rien. Il te faudra le découvrir par toi-même. Jamais ne tu pourras connaître l'entière vérité, ni aux sujets de tes parents, ni même à ton propre sujet. Je ne la connais pas moi-même entièrement. Ta vie sera toujours un cheminements parmi tous les mystères, les tiens et ceux des autres, inextricablement mêlés. Renonce à cette idée. La vie n'est pas comme dans vos livres.

Violette ressentit un sentiment de déception vif et brûlant. C'était comme si elle s'était penchée par dessus la margelle d'un puits très sombre, d'où montait une voix au sifflement de serpent, susurrant de terribles secrets. Elle savait que si elle écoutait cette voix, elle s'y blesserait, peut-être l'amour, le respect et la confiance qu'elle portait aux siens s'évanouirait, la laissant seule et sans autres ressources que celles qu'elle s'apporterait elle-même. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle désirait écouter cette voix, elle désirait savoir les détails de l'histoire, connaître la vérité, s'y empoisonner le cœur et s'y brûler l'âme.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de convaincre Olaf de la lui raconter. Il s'était penché sur elle et embrassait ses lèvres. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, mais trop tard. Sans violence, il passa l'une de ses mains derrière la tête de la jeune fille et, du bout des doigts, se mit à lui caresser doucement la nuque.

La surprise et le sentiment d'étrangeté primèrent d'abord, si forts qu'elle en éprouva un vertige et resta totalement immobile, pétrifiée entre la stupeur et la consternation. Ce contact était pour elle d'une étrangeté souveraine. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et il raffermit sa prise sur son cou. Son nez était presque contre celui du comte et elle pouvait respirer son odeur masculine mêlée de tabac et de cheveux gominés. C'était si étrange, d'une étrangeté toute radicale et incompréhensible. La trame de la réalité semblait s'être déchirée et elle se retrouvait dans un monde inconnu. Sa gêne et sa répulsion se confondait avec d'autres sensations qu'elle ne pouvait identifier et qui la remplissait de crainte et de confusion.

Le baiser fut gentil, Olaf se posa contre ses lèvres, joua avec un instant, s'empara de l'inférieure et y referma les siennes. Ils demeurèrent un moment ainsi, presque immobiles. Violette sentit naître un tremblement dans ses bras, elle voulait crier, s'enfuir, le rejeter et s'arracher la peau jusqu'au sang... Elle ne fit rien. Elle en fut très surprise. Ses joues prirent une délicate nuance écarlate.

Le comte rompit le contact et recula soudain. Violette resta sur place, effrayée, furieuse et décontenancée au-delà de toute mesure. Éprouvant l'irrésistible besoin de cacher son visage, elle résista à l'impulsion de mettre la tête dans ses mains et se tourna vers le meuble où reposaient toujours – elle trouva cela incroyable, comme ils avaient été posés là des heures auparavant – les deux verres terni avec le vin sombre à l'intérieur. La tête perdue, sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle en prit un en éprouvant sa lourde fraîcheur sur sa main et en but un peu. Le breuvage possédait une saveur âcre et complexe sur laquelle elle s'attarda avec reconnaissance pour éviter de considérer ce qui venait de se passer.

- Eh bien, que t'arrive-t-il?

Elle se retourna pour jeter un œil vers le comte Olaf qui s'était laissé tombé en arrière sur le sommier du grand lit au sommier de bois solide mais quelque peu délabré, sans même ôter son costume qui commençait déjà à se froisser.

« Je pensais, ma chère petite, que tu allais t'offenser et te répandre en récriminations contre le misérable que je suis...»

Elle se replongea dans la contemplation de la surface sombre du vin.

«Tu as envie de me demander si je n'ai pas honte, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien sache que non, mon enfant. C'est une évidence. Tu ignores comme il est facile de dépasser le stade de la honte. Bien facile. Pour passer à quelque chose de plus grand.»

Violette, que le sentiment de honte et de culpabilité étranglait, la honte de soi-même et la culpabilité de sa propre faiblesse, lança un regard vers Olaf allongé en travers du couvre-lit à motifs complexes, qui avait dû être fort cher à une époque maintenant lointaine.

- Quelque chose de plus grand, vraiment?

Et pour la première fois de cette interminable soirée, elle rit. Certes, c'était un rire bien timide, qui ressemblait à un sanglot, mais c'était un rire, qui sortait de sa gorge comme de celle d'un oiseau blessé.

Olaf leva les yeux vers elle.

«D'où te vient tant d'ironie, chère enfant? Moi qui pensais que tu étais épuisée de toutes ces péripéties. Tout de même, ne devrais-tu pas te dévêtir et te coucher?

Avec un temps de retard considérable, Violette s'aperçut qu'elle portait toujours sa robe blanche qui (de loin) se faisait passer pour celle d'une mariée.

De nouveau incapable de parler, elle secoua la tête. Le comte poussa un soupir théâtral, affectant la lassitude.

- Tu serais gentille de ne pas rendre les choses plus compliquées qu'elle ne le sont déjà et de consentir à venir. J'aimerais aussi profiter d'un repos naturel et bien mérité - avec un léger rire qui l'interrompit - avant que cette nuit ne s'achève, nous avons de la route à faire demain.

Son sourire s'évanouit.

«De toute façon, je ne suis pas en train de te demander ton avis. Viens maintenant.»

Qu'y avait-il à répondre? Oh, et puis après tout? Elle n'en était plus là. Dormir... Elle abandonna tout simplement, et c'était comme une première chute dans la lente courbe qui, elle le savait, ne cesserait jamais de plonger vers le fond.

Elle ôta la robe au tissu empesé et raidi, empestant la naphtaline, pour enfiler une vieille chemise de nuit, trop petite et avec de la dentelle sur les bords, qu'on lui avait dégottée elle ne savait où. Depuis le coin où elle s'était retournée, elle pouvait sentir sur elle les regards furtifs que le comte lui jetait à la dérobée alors qu'elle le faisait. Elle le détesta encore davantage pour cela, mais elle se sentait si accablée, si épuisée à présent que même ce trouble ne parvenait plus tout à fait à rompre son indifférence grandissante.

Malgré les nombreux compliments qu'on lui faisait à ce sujet, Violette Baudelaire n'avait jamais vraiment pris conscience du fait qu'elle était remarquablement jolie. Ces dernières semaines, elle s'était retrouvée plongée dans un milieu où les remarques s'étaient faites beaucoup plus crues et brutales, toutefois elle avait alors bien trop de problèmes urgents pour s'en soucier.

Au moment où elle bataillait avec une longue rangée de bouton de la chemise de nuit, dans une position maladroite et charmante de gamine, les pieds en accent circonflexe l'un par rapport à l'autre, jambes légèrement rentrée au niveau des genoux, davantage la droite que la gauche, les bras nus, coudes tournés vers le haut et la tête baissée, le comte put l'observer sans qu'elle ne l'aperçoive. Elle fronçait ses fins sourcils dans une délicieuse inconscience de sa propre joliesse. Elle était d'une beauté attendrissante de garçon parisien avec sa peau pâle, ses cheveux bruns et légèrement bouclés qui lui tombaient dans le cou, ses hanches puériles, ses pommettes et son petit nez légèrement retroussé, l'expression de gravité quasi-enfantine de ses yeux. Mais déjà une sourde féminité s'éveillait en elle, dans l'arrondi indolent de ses avant-bras émergeant de ses manches, la courbe d'une joue, la naissance de sa poitrine encore menue, laissant deviner combien adorable elle allait devenir.

Le comte détourna les yeux lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui. A contrecœur, les pieds semblant peser deux bons kilos chacun, elle vint vers le lit, repoussa les couvertures et s'y glissa d'un mouvement résolu, comme pour se débarrasser au plus vite d'une chose désagréable, puis les ramena sur elle et se roula en boule, tourna le dos au comte Olaf. Il éteignit la lumière et elle ferma les yeux de toute ses forces. Elle voulait se convaincre qu'il fallait qu'elle dorme. Elle devait s'endormir. Elle se raccrocha à cette idée avec une énergie désespérée. Il fallait sombrer, oublier, quelque heures de repos où elle ne connaîtrais plus cette réalité. Il faut que je dorme, pensa-t-elle frénétiquement, tout en comprenant que plus elle y penserait, moins le sommeil pourrait la surprendre et l'emporter vers quelque monde meilleur. En se pelotonnant sur elle-même pour avoir plus chaud, elle ne cessa pas d'y penser. Elle restait allongée et elle n'arrêtait pas de vouloir dormir, elle n'arrêtait pas de se répéter ce qu'elle avait à faire, comme un plongeur, à chaque brasse, vers le fond.

En bas, l'alcool avait aussi achevé d'anesthésier les derniers hommes encore conscients.

Et ils dormaient, tous les vagabonds.

_Bons à rien, voleurs, bandits, vas-nu-pieds! _

_Ils se trouvaient là de ce que la vie, ce broyeur impitoyable, les avait frappé encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient réduis à l'état de spectres errants sur les terrains vagues couverts d'ordures, la nuque courbée et la tête basse de chiens quémandant un morceau de pain et les yeux vieux et las sous leur crasse, à la façon du regard des vieilles femmes qui ont étalés le maquillage sur leur visage pour ressembler à des jeunes filles et dont le délabrement n'est que plus affreux ainsi. Courrouçant les honnêtes gens et faisant peur aux enfants. _

_Leur esprit n'est plus qu'une fleur flétrie. _

_Une main tendue. Et si terrible que soit cette main, si sale, défigurée et minable soit-elle, ils s'en saisissent avec une reconnaissance qui redonnent aux traits crevassés et aux rictus de leur visages usés la soie dorée de l'enfance._

_Quelqu'un qui parle, quelqu'un qui sait quoi faire du lendemain, de l'énergie que nous donnera pour continuer le prochain repas, fusse-t-il un comte misérable et sans cœur. _

_Un groupe, une appartenance à la masse de ceux que la machine à rejeté, les paumés, les fous, les difformes, les anormaux, les criminels et les dévergondées, tous ensemble jusqu'au bout de n'importe quelle machination, n'importe quelle tentative qui satisfasse le besoin de sombre revanche qui les habitait. Le désir du profit, du dépouillement de tous les autres, ceux qui les avaient piétinés pour s'en sortir, avait remplacé dans leurs yeux le regret des espoirs disparus. _

_Ils parcourent des yeux le territoire familier que sont pour eux les futures ténèbres qui les attendent, qui ressemble à celui des ténèbres passées. _

_A la recherche, sans doute, de celui qui saurait ramasser leur beauté de goujats et la montrer au monde. _

_Mince et mélancolique espoir, comme toujours déçu. _

_Maintenant ils sont là, repus de nourritures et d'alcool, vautrés sur les fauteuils et les canapés défoncés du salon, bouches ouvertes, mains détendues. Ce n'est que dans leur sommeils qu'ils s'abandonnent, que leurs défenses contre le monde se baissent enfin, les laissant sans protections. _

_On entrait dans une heure nocturne où les rêves sont clairs, riches et complexes. Chacun est enfermé dans sa propre cellule de rêve et découvre son propre monde. _

_Peut-être l'un d'eux rêvait-il qu'il marchait sur un chemin empierré et sans lumière et que derrière lui résonnaient des pas qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir, ceux de son père mort depuis quinze ans. _

_Un autre voyait un chat aux yeux vert qui le regardait, assis depuis un comptoir de bois, juge terrible de son existence dont il prononçait la sentence, avec ce même son en fond, pour lui cliquetis de l'horloge en chêne massif qui ornait le salon, symbole de l'inéluctable du temps. _

_Un autre encore découvrait dans le songe profond de cette heure un cercle d'enfant qui l'entouraient et se moquaient de lui dans la cour au ciment brûlé par le soleil. Il était redevenu lui-même enfant, et son âme se recroquevillait sous les rires qui claquaient comme les lanières d'un fouet. A l'écart, une fille était assise dans la poussière, et jouait avec une petite bille bleutée. Elle leva la tête et lui sourit, et la joie inonda son cœur, mais en même temps elle commença à s'éloigner, sans bouger, devenant de plus en plus petite et disparaissant à l'horizon. Il ne percevait plus que le son de sa bille qu'elle reprenait sans cesse de ses doigts fins pour la laisser retomber contre les graviers: tic... tic... tic..._

_Les coups de bec d'un pivert, un volet mal fixé qui heurte régulièrement la fenêtre avec le vent, des coups discrets à la porte, des claquements de doigts réguliers, un métronome qui suit patiemment la gamme... Peut-être le comte Olaf et Violette Baudelaire l'entendaient-ils aussi, à leur façon, à travers leurs propres rêves, qui sait?_

_On ne sait rien connaître des rêves des autres. _

_Dans la cuisine malpropre, puante, et plongée dans l'obscurité, Prunille avait renoncé à réveiller son frère qui demeurait inerte malgré tout ses appels et ses caresses. La petite avait rampé à quatre pattes jusqu'à la porte close, et à travers ses larmes, se mit à frapper de petits coups sur la porte, pour éviter que les sbires du comte ne débarquent immédiatement, mais en espérant, avec son esprit de tout jeune enfant, que sa sœur était quelque part derrière cette porte, proche, qu'elle l'entendrait et comprendrait que son frère et sa sœur se trouvaient là, et viendrait les délivrer, et elle donnait ses petits coups, tout au long de la nuit. _

Et ils dormaient, tous les vagabonds.

Ce fut d'abord une lueur blême qui filtrait avec insistance entre ses paupières. Comme elle refusait de disparaître, Violette ensommeillée se tourna de l'autre côté en gémissant un peu pour protester. Un son rauque se fit entendre de façon lointaine. Elle se renfonça sous les couvertures pour y échapper, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que sa chevelure qui dépasse. Au bout de quelques secondes pourtant, elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Une confusion vertigineuse l'empêchait de savoir de savoir où elle se trouvait. Les souvenirs revinrent, au compte-goutte. Elle repoussa l'amas de couvertures et se retourna, consternée.

Le comte avait bizarrement allumé une bougie aux gouttes de cire qui dégoulinaient dans une coupelle de métal terni, et l'avait posé sur la table de chevet branlante. C'est ce que Violette eut le temps d'apercevoir, le temps d'un clin d'œil. Une main forte aux doigts recourbés surgit et agrippa la jeune fille à l'épaule. La pression s'accentua et elle bascula vers l'avant, près du comte Olaf. Aussitôt, elle eut le réflexe de se débattre, et alors qu'il attrapait son autre épaule de sa seconde main pour l'attirer à lui, elle réussit à se débarrasser de son bras et recula. Elle manqua de tomber sur le plancher, en basculant derrière le matelas, et se rattrapa de justesse. Olaf avança de nouveau vers elle, d'un mouvement brusque, et pris un de ses poignets, qu'il serra à lui faire mal.

- Lâchez-moi! Arrêtez! cria-t-elle en sentant un début d'affolement glacé se répandre en elle.

Dans peu de temps, elle allait complètement paniquer, elle le sentait. Ses nerfs épuisés étaient à bout, elle ne pourrait en supporter davantage.

- Aide-moi! s'écria soudain le comte d'une voix puissante qui ne ressemblait guère à son ton doucereux et menaçant habituel.

_Aide-moi? _

Ce fut à ce moment que Violette remarqua que les yeux du comte n'étaient pas rempli d'une concupiscence fatale, mais de panique. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de la voir. Il était hagard, blafard, et ses muscles agités d'un tremblement léger. Elle comprit d'un coup qu'il ne cherchait pas à s'en prendre à elle en la serrant contre lui ou quelque chose de pire encore, mais qu'il s'y accrochait comme on s'accroche à bouée de sauvetage.

Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, Violette ne pouvait pas rester indifférente devant ce spectacle: sa tendance naturelle à venir en aide à autrui, qui lui venait de son éducation, reprit le dessus et elle réagit spontanément. Néanmoins, elle ne se précipita pas pour chercher du secours.

- Que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-elle avec réticence.

- Aide-moi! répéta le comte sans paraître l'avoir entendue. Kit...

Un instant, elle se demanda pourquoi il l'appelait par un autre nom que le sien. Peut-être était-ce un piège, peut-être faisait-il semblant de faire un malaise pour l'amadouer, il pouvait s'agir d'un plan quelconque.

Cette idée ne dura pas. Elle voyait, dans son attitude, une sincérité qu'elle ne retrouvait dans aucun des souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui. Pas du doute, il était vraiment terrifié. Violette ressentit l'espace d'une seconde une forte, grisante et effrayante sensation de victoire. Cette impression disparut immédiatement pour laisser place à une inquiétude diffuse. Le désir de vengeance n'était pas, ne serait probablement jamais, le trait de caractère majeur de l'aînée des Baudelaire.

Presque au même moment, elle comprit aussi qu'il était vain de le détromper sur son identité.

- Kit, reprit le comte... Il faut que...

Il avait du mal à parler, il haletait.

«Pardon... je te demande... pardon, pour tout... V.D.C. …

- V.D.C.? ne put s'empêcher de demander Violette.

Le comte poursuivit, il ne semblait réellement pas l'entendre.

- Tu diras... aux autres... je... pardon. Ils vont arriver... Mais trop tard. On ne peut rien. Je dirais oui...

Son discours devenait confus, sa voix s'épaississait, tandis qu'entre ses phrases, il était secoué de profondes quintes de toux.

- Qui va arriver? A quoi voulez-vous dire oui?

- Kit...

- Quoi?

- Est-ce que nous l'avons? Dis-moi si nous l'avons, interrogea-t-il d'une voix affermie, en serrant de nouveau son poignet.

- Oui, nous l'avons, répondit-elle doucement.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait

- Bien, fit le comte dans un soupir, et il retomba en arrière, parut se calmer et s'assoupir.

Violette demeura interdite. Elle s'appuya le dos sur le montant de bois en réfléchissant à cette nouvelle scène, malgré son envie de se rouler de nouveau en boule et de s'endormir. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit à propos de ce qui allait arriver? Il demandait pardon... Il avait évoqué une sorte de sigle, V.D.C. Cela ne lui évoquait rien, sans doute le raccourci inconnu de quelque organisme particulier. Et il l'appelait d'un prénom de femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas non plus.

Elle supposait qu'il avait eu un malaise, une sorte de crise qui l'avait conduit à délirer de la sorte. Il croyait parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Qui était cette Kit? Quel était son lien avec le comte Olaf? Violette n'attendait rien de celle qui (pensait-elle) devait être une complice, mais toutes les informations propre à les sortir de ce pétrin étaient bonnes à prendre. Son défaitisme de la soirée, ainsi que sa torpeur due aux chocs qu'elle y avait subi, semblaient avoir diminués après ces quelques heures de sommeil. Il fallait continuer à tenter quelque chose, peut importe quoi, pour prouver que son mari (il fallait bien l'appeler ainsi) n'avait pas définitivement gagné la partie.

Elle pressentait que contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient cru, leur héritage n'était pas la seule motivation du comte. L'histoire semblait bien plus complexe et ancienne que cela. Sans doute était elle liée à leurs parents; peut-être le comte les avait-il connus autrefois, leur en voulait-il pour quelque ancienne affaire? Même cette explication paraissait trop simple. Il y avait quelque chose de plus important en jeu qu'une simple querelle. Le comte, ses parents, elle-même, son frère, sa sœur, les comparses du comte, et même Mr Poe, tous ces individus n'étaient qu'une part d'un tout plus grand. Toutes ces allusions de la part du comte... Faire des déductions de ce genre ou même chercher à comprendre ce qu'elle entendait lui était trop difficile auparavant dans la soirée, elle était trop épuisée, terrifiée, abattue et sous le choc pour le faire. Mais à présent ...

Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage.

Un son guttural se fit entendre sur sa droite. Elle se tourna vers le comte, alarmée malgré elle, en pensant qu'il s'agissait du départ d'une crise encore plus grave. Elle demeura indécise et immobile plusieurs secondes avant que ce son éclate franchement et ne se révèle pour ce qu'il était : un grand rire sardonique. Elle avait l'impression que lentement, tout ce qui était autour d'elle s'éloignait et se perdait dans un brouillard aux contours indécis. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle ramena ses mains sur son visage. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son cuir chevelu et elle resta là à le regarder de ses yeux qui brillaient entre ses doigts comme ceux d'un oiseau derrière les barreaux d'une cage.

Avec horreur, elle attendait de savoir ce que signifiait ce nouveau jeu.

Quand le comte eut achevé de rire bruyamment, il se décida à prendre la parole, avec d'ultime hoquet d'hilarité.

- Ha! Ha! Tu as cru cette comédie! Je voulais voir quelle serait ta réaction. Le pauvre malade délirant et se repentant de ses fautes. C'est bien drôle, n'est-ce pas?

Évidemment, songea-t-elle avec abattement. Un acteur.

- Vous avez tout inventé?

- Non, pas entièrement, l'improvisation n'est pas ma technique favorite. A toi de voir ce qui est vrai.

- Que signifie V.D.C.?

- A toi de voir, te dis-je.

- Qui est Kit?

- Personne.

- Vous en êtes sûr?

- Naturellement, j'en suis sûr, petite impertinente.

- Je suis certaine qu'elle existe.

- C'est faux, qui porterait un prénom pareil? Tais-toi maintenant.

- Dites-moi de qui il s'agit !

- J'ai dit la première syllabe qui me passait par la tête. Tais-toi à présent et laisse moi mourir.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle laissa retomber ses mains et découvrit enfin son visage, silencieuse. Ce petit dialogue avait eu lieu dans un rapide échange de réponses; ils se donnaient la réplique presque simultanément, d'un ton de voix strident et artificiel. Dommage que l'on ai pas enregistré cet entrelac de voix qui s'enchaînaient en se bousculant, comme accrochés sur un même fil.

Un éclair de perspicacité lucide revint à Violette et elle lui dit calmement :

- Vous ne devriez pas penser que vous avez la moindre chance d'être cru, maintenant.

- C'est précisément pour cela que je te le dis. Tu n'as pas à me croire, juste à le voir.

Le comte détourna les yeux et regarda autour de lui. C'était un curieux regard. Un regard qui cherchait à voir ce qu'il n'avait pas vu; grossièrement, on aurait pu dire qu'il regardait la pièce comme s'il ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant.

Comme s'il essayait de la graver dans sa mémoire avant... avant. Il fit un tour complet sur lui-même. Il termina par Violette.

- Je ne suis jamais mort auparavant, dit-il ironiquement, et Violette entendit que sa voix tremblait un peu.

- Qu'est-ce vous voulez faire?

- C'est pourtant évident, non?

Il se leva, pendant que Violette en faisait autant, et se dirigea le meuble du fond et en ouvrit un tiroir du bas. Il farfouilla un moment dans son contenu indistinct, et finit par en retirer une boîte de bois laqué, de forme rectangulaire, longue et plate.

Toujours aussi calmement, il la posa dessus et l'ouvrit. Sur un amas de sombre velours reposait un long et élégant revolver, à la crosse ornementée.

Après une pause très courte, comme s'il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir continuer s'il s'arrêtait trop longtemps, il s'empara de l'objet qui semblait peser lourd dans sa main.

Violette avait eu un mouvement de recul en découvrant l'arme, elle demanda:

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prends tout à coup? Vous voulez vraiment...mourir?

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te l'expliquer. Il y a... certaines choses que je regrette. Mais je ne peux rien y faire. Depuis longtemps, vois-tu...

Il s'interrompit.

- Ne me dites-pas que vous regrettez vos actes? Pourquoi avoir fait tout cela ce soir alors? Si vous voulez changer de vie, il suffit...

- Tais-toi, veux-tu, dit le comte d'une voix ennuyée, avant de braquer le revolver sur elle.

Les yeux écarquillés et brillants, Violette fixa la gueule sombre du canon. Elle imaginait la balle entrant dans sa chair, perforant ses organes, brisant ses os. Elle s'imagina succomber. L'espace d'une instant, elle fut totalement paralysée, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Puis elle vit en pensée son frère et sa soeur, sans doute enfermés quelque part, ou pire encore, et elle regarda le visage pâle du comte Olaf. Face à la menace de mort qu'il brandissait, suspendue dans sa main, une pensée étrange lui vint alors.

_Klaus et Prunille sont dans une impasse où ils n'ont aucune sortie, pas de possibilité de s'échapper. Lui aussi, Olaf, est dans impasse. Mais pas la même. _

_Et moi aussi, l'impasse se referme sur moi. Elle me courait après depuis longtemps. Peut-être depuis ma naissance. Cela nous rend-il semblables, lui et moi? _

Le visage de son tourmenteur lui rendait son regard sans ciller.

_Nous sommes tous prisonniers dans des impasses différentes. _

Elle fut même sur le point de dire ces choses à Olaf. Elle prit son souffle un grand coup, les mains qui tremblaient, mais d'autres mots sortirent de sa bouche et c'est alors qu'une chose incroyable arriva : elle se mit à tenter de convaincre son ennemi de renoncer, elle lui rappela son succès

- Vous avez tout remporté hier soir, tout! Pourquoi vouloir y renoncer maintenant? Vous aviez tout préparé depuis longtemps, vous devriez prendre cet argent et partir là où personne ne pourra vous trouver. C'était le but de toute une vie non? Je parie que vous n'aviez jamais réussi à vous emparer d'une somme si immense. Maintenant que vous touchez au but, vous voulez quitter cette vie.

Le comte ne bougeait pas. Elle continua malgré ses jambes qui tremblait si fort qu'elles menaçaient de ne plus la porter.

«Vous pouvez prendre la mienne, si vous voulez. Elle ne vous sers plus à rien. Mais la vôtre, c'est absurde. »

Contre toute attente, le comte sourit avant de baisser son arme.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te tuer, charmante enfant. Je voulais simplement que te faire peur pour que tu arrête de me débiter des platitudes. Je te répondrai bien que le monde entier est absurde, mais, finalement...

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire totalement étrange, nouveau, reconnaissant, gai, vieux, triste, mort.

« Sur cette surface de solitude, il n'existe même plus d'ombre, on ne peut pas essayer de s'abriter de la main ou de bras...

(elle compris à la manière dont il parlait qu'il prononçait les mots de quelqu'un d'autre)

...et pendant tout ce temps la lumière se déverse sur vous; alors, soudain, l'espace de met à chanter de solitude.» Je suis content que tu sois là.

Il appuya le canon sous son menton et appuya sur la détente.

La détonation ne réveilla même pas les membres de la troupe qui ronflaient en bas d'un sommeil alcoolisé.

Le monde sombra dans une sorte de vallée d'ombres grises.

Violette tomba en arrière contre la mur, s'assit au sol, entoura les genoux de ses bras comme une petite fille. Une goutte de sang était parvenue sur sa joue pâle, se mêlant à celles qui sourdaient de son ecchymose. Elle resta là longtemps.

Évidemment, malgré leurs belles paroles sur l'abandon de la vie et le désir de la vie, cette mort ne fut ni si propre si rapide. Quoique nous fassions pour que ce sois le cas, le monde ne ressemble guère à ce que nous en disons quand nous prononçons des mots dont nous croyons qu'ils représentent la réalité.

A la fin, longtemps après la fin, longtemps plus tard, Violette se leva - des heures ou des minutes plus tard, qui peut savoir? – , elle se leva. Elle marcha lentement, glacée. Ses pieds nus sentaient les aspérités du vieux plancher poussiéreux du sol qui craquait sous elle. Elle se chaussa rapidement, avec des gestes machinaux de femme âgée, sans même s'habiller. Elle ne jeta plus de regards derrière elle, elle franchit la porte et s'engagea dans l'escalier en chemise de nuit que les courants d'air faisaient frissonner. Elle descendit les marches une par une. En bas, elle louvoya entre les masses sombres des corps inertes affalés, on aurait dit les habitants endormis de la belle au bois dormant, ou des cadavres abandonnés là. Elle se déplaçait entre eux au ralenti, penchée en avant, comme un chasseur qui traque une proie endormie. Elle savait qu'ils penseraient que c'était elle la meurtrière.

Derrière la porte de la cuisine, Prunille continuait de donner ses petits coups. Violette passa devant sans faire un bruit mais Prunille comprit que sa sœur était derrière, car elle cessa aussitôt. Sans essayer d'ouvrir le loquet fermé à double tour, elle se faufila dans l'entrée. La porte, par négligence ou confiance excessive de la part des malfrats, n'était pas fermée à clef. Cela ne l'étonna pas. Elle quitta les lieux sur la pointe des pieds.

Dehors, elle réussit à briser un carreau et tourner le loquet de la fenêtre de la cuisine pour libérer son frère et sa sœur. Klaus hissa Prunille dont les petites paumes se tendirent vers l'extérieur. Violette les attrapa. Il monta à son tour et sauta dehors dans l'herbe trempée. Doucement, Violette lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres de son frère quand il voulut s'enquérir de ce qui lui était arrivé. Tenant Prunille contre elle, elle prit la main de Klaus dans sa main droite. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent la funeste demeure, et partirent dans le vaste monde, les enfants Baudelaire.

Au dessus des enfants on voit la lune qui luit. Tout autour des enfants il y a la nuit.

* * *

Je suis ouverte à toutes sorte de commentaires, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé...


End file.
